


Crossover Stockings

by Merfilly



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, MASH (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mulan (1998), The Librarians (TV 2014), Torchwood, Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hodge-podge of fandom mash ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover Stockings

"Knocking off my style these days, John?" Jack called to the smoking, literally, figure ahead of him.

"Still trying to be the queer one of this little get-together?" John asked, not taking his eyes off the lingering sigils on the pavement, trying to be certain he'd vanquished this particular hellish incursion. 

"Always am, at least in this century," Jack told him. "You want me to put out those smolders?"

John laughed, pulling out a cigarette to light off one of the lingering flames on his trenchcoat. "Flame retardant. They'll go out. And then, maybe we can see about building some fires of our own?"

"Just like always."

+++++

Margaret's eyes were bigger than saucers, she was certain, as she looked up at the face of a living legend. She hadn't been watching where she was going, too busy fuming over the latest insult to her over her gender. And she had walked right into Peggy Carter.

"Please don't salute," Peggy said quickly as military decorum rocketed into Margaret's every line. "Major… my my… Houlihan? You're out of that unit in Korea, the one with such a spectacular success rate?"

"Yes ma'am, and may I say it is an honor that you know anything at all about me, ma'am?" Margaret said, even as she wondered why.

"I should. You're the reason I'm here. I need a medically trained person, preferably a team, familiar with traumatic injury and the best methods to save the injured quickly, with little resources at hand."

"You just summed up a MASH, though the aid stations could be even more ingenious, to keep them alive to reach us," Margaret said. "But why me? After all, I am not a doctor."

Peggy smiled, and there was a cold, calculating air behind it. "Because you have the discipline and drive to help me in the unit I am thinking of. You can recommend other recruits, but you will head up the aid detachment. Unless… you like the sexist politics in the regular army, now that we are drawing down again?" Peggy challenged.

"Where do I sign, ma'am?" Margaret shot back immediately.

+++++

Eve was the first to react to the big blue box that had suddenly appeared, its noise rattling all of her senses. Jenkins peered quizzically at it, then his jaw dropped open. 

"What's that, mate?" Ezekiel wanted to know.

Jake and Cassandra exchanged a puzzled glance, with the latter jumping and squeaking when the door popped open, and a young lady stuck her head out.

"I thought you said a circus?" that woman demanded, pulling her head back in. The door closing cut off further words before the noise reverberated through them all again and the blue box vanished.

"Probably for the best," was Jenkins' decree before he went back to work. Nor would he answer just what had happened, not to any of them.

+++++

River admired the view as this… Kaylee? Yes, that was her name… as Kaylee looked over the motivator for River's latest ship.

"It's nothing like engineering I know. Where'd you say you were from, Professor?" Kaylee questioned, standing up straight and wiping her hands on the work apron she'd put on.

"I didn't. If I provide you with the technical concepts behind it, do you think you can fix it?" River asked. "I'd be more than willing to discuss the technical side with you over a cozy dinner, bottle of wine…."

Kaylee's cheeks pinked a little, but she stuck her hand out. "I think I could work with that."

+++++

The Beast could deny Belle nothing. An accidental flirtation between the Chinese warrior and the woman who had saved him led to Mulan sitting at their table during the entree course. So many strange happenings occurred inside this House of Mouse eatery that it was but one more small thing to listen to the tale of Mulan, who was also Ping, over the course of the meal.

"Will you come home with us?" Belle invited coyly, and Mulan all but choked on their water.

"Please. You would be welcome company," the Beast rumbled, accepting his lady's wishes.

"I… maybe?"

"Go for it!" came a too-loud stage whisper from the curious little red lizard hanging out in Mulan's hair.

+++++

She had to make herself completely unobtrusive at the train station. It was the right day of the year to test her observations from the previous one. All Natasha wanted to do was confirm or deny the niggling suspicion that something sat outside of their world's order.

Children, teen-agers, and parents began to arrive, all in the midst of good-byes that ranged from fearful to impatient. And then the children rushed one column in particular… to vanish before Natasha's very eyes. Next time, she'd get Thor to come with her, to try and work out just what was happening. She thought she'd seen enough to confirm something temporal or extra-dimensional, and she started to leave… only to have a young woman with the palest blonde hair wink audaciously at her, walking backwards into the column… to vanish like all the others.

"Magic is science we do not have words for," she repeated to herself. She'd bring Thor AND Jane next time.

+++++


End file.
